Isolation
by Measural
Summary: After the Chao incident Negi decides he has to change. What impact will this bring to those around him? How will the story unfold? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of it's character...

This is my first fanfic I ever wrote so hopefully it won't be too bad all reviews are greatly appreciated and I apologize beforehand for any grammer errors that this might have. English is my worst subject but I tried hard to capture all errors I might have made. If I end up doing ok on this I will continue because I already have ideas in my head going on various ways to continue this story and I kinda liked writing this so far so, Please Read and Review.

Isolation

By: Measural

Negi was currently walking the halls of Mahora All Girls School deep in thought. "This is all my fault...what have I been doing this whole time" That current thought caused a frown to appear on his face. "What am I going to do about everyone I can't..." before he could continue his train of thought he bumped into something hard but soft at the same time causing him to stumble and fall

"Ah!, Negi-bozu are you alright?" reaching down she extended a hand to help down her fallen teacher.

Negi, slightly embarrased grabbed her hand "Ah gomen Nagase-san I wasn't looking where I was going."

Kaede just gave a small smile and pulled Negi to his feet. "It's fine Negi-bozu no harm done-de gozaru..but, if I may ask what is the problem you look the same as when I first saw you at the mountain-de gozaru."

Scratching the back of his head all Negi could do was just laugh embarrassedly, "I-I was...just thinking about another one of my problems again."

Before anything else could be said Ayaka appeared out of the classroom door. "Kaede!, what are you doing with Negi-sensei you may be a baka-ranger but this is just too much! It may be alright for you to be late but that doesn't give you the right to make our teacher tardy aswell." All Kaede and Negi could do was look at each other then look at Ayaka both giving an audible apology before walking into the classroom.

Class today was like all others except without the usual cheerfulness that was always accompinied with Negi. Half of the class was staring at Negi by time the bell has rung each one wondering what was wrong with their teacher. Haruna not being one to be able to deal with suspense much had decided she had enough and had to find out "Negi-sensei is something bothering you?"

Looking up at her he couldn't help but give her a small smile for her concern "Don't worry I'll be fine come tommorow I just have some problems I must deal with." After that he abruptly turned around and left the room. Letting it all sink in all the girls could do was silently hope for the best.

* * *

Now walking down the halls Negi now knew what he must do. He thought long and hard about this since the festival and he knew there was no turning back now. Coming to his destination Negi slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Ah, hello Negi-kun,what may I do for you on this pleasent day?"

Negi stared infront of him looking at the man that currently was sitting behind the desk taking a deep breath to think about what he would say he finally started "Konoe-san, I believe I am currently a problem to those around me"

The Dean began to rub his beard in thought "I see, and why would you think that?"

"Look at the history sir, first Evangeline, then Kyoto, and now finally the whole Chao incident..I am being a horrible aswell as irresponsible teacher, because I am not strong enough and I end up putting my student's life in danger."

"I see, then what exactly are you wanting of me?"

The rest of the discussion went on without too much trouble as two current inhabitants of the room came to a decisive desicion. Handing Negi an envelope "Here, you will need this to get inside" He recieved a small bow in return and watched silently Negi left the room. "Hm...I wonder if this is truely for the best"

* * *

Now heading back to his dorm he stopped at the door. Taking a deep breath Negi opened the door and took a step inside.

"Ah welcome home Negi-kun I kept your dinner in the fridge let me go get it real quick" Konoka being relieved that Negi was ok back rushed to go get his food she had perpared earlier that day.

"Konoka-san thank you but I really do not have much time, you see I ended up discussing this with Konoe-san and we came to a mutual agreement on what is best for me and all of the class" The words that soon left Negi's mouth caused Konoka to drop the plate she was holding and slowly take a step back slightly quivering.

"We decided I will be moving into a new dorm room today"

"Your joking right Negi-kun..."

Saddened at seeing her friend in such a state Setsuna looked at Konoka "Ojou-sama..."

"I'm sorry Konoka-san it was decided for the best I can't keep putting you all in danger. So, I must do what I can to prevent any harm that may become of either of you aswell as everyone else I care for and so I'm ending it all today"

Setsuna and Konoka couldn't help but ask "Ending it all?"

Negi not answering either of them grabbed his stuff from around the room and walked towards them both. Not daring to look at either of them he muttered a "Sorry" before handing them each their pactio card that he had picked up along with all of his items and turned around swiftly leaving the room. Wondering what that all was about they felt something was wrong. Looking down was a sight neither of them ever wanted to see. Dropping her sword in shock Setsuna could only look at Konoka and see that she was feeling the same emotions that were running through her. Looking at the now blank card she was finally able to mutter...

"...The pactio it's gone..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of it's character...

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Asuna was not having the best of days. After finding out what happened the night before, finding her pactio card was blank aswell, then not being able to find which room Negi was currently residing in frustrated the girl to no end. Due to all the stress and anger she couldn't fall asleep, which caused her next problem. When she finally did fall asleep she forgot one very crucial thing. It was already morning. Not being able to deal with her job she politely called in and explained her sleepless night for what she said was just due to stress and overexcertion. Deciding to give Negi a good peice of her mind and probably a tremendous ass kicking during class she quickly got ready and left the room.

* * *

Coming to her classroom door she let gave a chilling chuckle. Opening the door while yelling the whole time. "You Bastard! Who the hell do you think you...Takahata-sensei what..are you doing here?!"

Taken back by the sudden outburst it took him a moment to recover before answering. "Well, Dean Konoe thought that it would be best for Negi-kun to have a bit of a vacation from teaching to get erm well his mind you could say at a better place."

Nodoka spending the last night crying with Yue after hearing the story from Setsuna felt completly numb now. "You mean he won't be our teacher?"

Frowning sadly at the girl Takahata just shook his head signfining no. "Not for a few weeks atleast."

Class was rather quiet even the class representative Ayaka would not do anything and just continued to mope around throughout the day.

At the end of class after Takahata had left, the girls decided that enough was enough. They were tired of being left in the dark about what was going on with Negi and why he took his current actions and agreed that they would find him and make him come to his senses.

* * *

Thinking to himself Negi came up with an idea. "Well since my strongest area of magic is Fujin based then what if I co-exist my magic abilities with my kenpo"

_"Flāns Pariēs Ventī Vertentis" _

A huge tornado erupted around Negi. Frowning to himself, "This isn't exactly what i planned the defensive nature of this spell won't allow any offensive abilities." Thinking a bit he came up with something that might work. "What if.."

Sighing to himself, Negi was slowly making process the idea he thought up was slowly molding into a perfect skill. "No..this isnt enough, I must..." Concentrating more the giant tornado twirlining around Negi began to shrink slowly it began to morph and mold around him. "More...More..." Gritting his teeth his muscles began to strain and quiver. "Almost just a little..." and before he could finish his new spell was complete. Looking down towards the water the end results shocked him. There he was with winds blowing all around him strong enough to send his hair and clothes waving in all directions The winds were still dense enough to be seen, but unlike the normal "Flāns Pariēs Ventī Vertentis" this technique was anything but defensive. "I wonder how this all works now." Thinking to himself he stood in a loose kenpo stance and began his training or so he would if not for the wind arc that shot off from where he was standing after he delivered a crescent kick. Looking upon in horror he saw that the girls from his class were coming in the opposite direction. Not having enough time to think he quickly performed a flash step and reappeared infront of them just before the arc made it. Taking the full force of the blow Negi fell to his knees.

Asuna finally able to release her pent up anger was more then happy to take the given chance. "Here you are you damn brat, what the hell do you think you were doing nulling our pactio's like this, do you have any compassion for others? I mean, we chose this path by ourselves each and everyone of us!"

Not looking back Negi let a cold laugh escape his lips. Softly responding, "Compassion...what an ironic word you just used. What I did was all for compassion. You have no idea how serious this whole matter is. Each time any of you used your pactio's you had to bring yourself into mortal danger. I had to end it, you see my father is my dream not yours. You shouldn't risk your lifes for such a futile thing as someone elses' dream when your just being able to make your own." Taking a few steps away he turned around, the blood dripping from his face and chest from where he took the blow showed the girls how serious he was "This is what I mean...I can't let you risk yourselfs like this. The damage to me was reduced because I excell in wind magic. Can you say the same? I now know what I must do even if I am younger then you all I am responisble for each and everyone of you, and I care for you all aswell. I will get stronger and someday achieve my dream, but more importantly...I must get stronger to ensure that you all are able to gain yours."

Walking away Negi never looked back for if he did he would of saw the red shocked faces of his students all in a stupor of what was just spoken. Not quite realizing it yet, this exact moment was the ending of some of their friendships and the start of their rivalry for their teacher.

Even among all of the emotions going on between them not even one of the girls realized that they were not alone. Above them in a tree were two red eyes of a student who would not stop looking at the spot where Negi once was. Unbenounced to new feelings only two words barely escaped her lips.

"...Negi-sensei..."

* * *

Author's Note:

Flāns Pariēs Ventī Vertentis - Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind

I plan on updating this story until the end. If the story goes well from reviews on how I am carrying on the story updates will be quick as in 1-3 days from each other most likely. But, if somewhere along I upset anyone from my writing (Excluding pairings) then I will look into their thoughts on how they think I can make the story better and try to innovate if possible. Please Review the more I recieve the more I know how well this story is among the readers which will give me more oomph on my pace of working on it


End file.
